Locked Away
by QueenMoriarty5
Summary: If Eggman had kept his word about the legion singling Hope out.


**A/N: I do not own STH, or any of their characters. The only character I own is Thomas.**

Hope sat in her cell, waiting for the fat man to come around and insult her again. Her fingers curled around the iron bars as the large t-shirt she wore was covered with sweat, and her shoes were covered in tears. She didn't know how long it's been since she's been held in this damn cell. Heck, She didn't even know where Thomas was! They were taken in opposite directions the last time she saw him. Though, he was still being himself... Even when they were captured by her maniacal uncle.

She shook her head. It hurt her too much to think about him. She didn't want to get her hopes up if there was anything to hope for at all... Snively was probably with Regina, and trying to take over Eggman's empire for all she could know.

Suddenly, out of the blue, she felt this overwhelming feeling to puke. Sure her stomach has been hurting for a couple of weeks, and the puking has been going on for a while, but that might be just because she's nervous this time.

She slumped back into her chair, running her hand through her messy blonde strands, and sighing consistently. She closed her eyes for a brief moment remembering how it all started just a day before...

 _"_ _I'm never going to have a normal life. I'm never going to have a family again." The blonde haired girl cried._

 _Hope never felt more miserable, and desolate in her life. Just when she thought Snively was actually doing good, and turned his life around-he had led her on! God, how could she be so stupid!_

 _She felt Omega press his cold metallic fingers against her thick hair. "Um... There there? Please do not leak anymore?"_

 _She didn't care if his comforting methods were a bit untouched. She just wanted someone to hold her, and tell her it was going to be alright. Oh, how she just desperately wanted to believe that._

 _"_ _I am sorry. I was not built to comfort."_

 _She hiccuped in response, and continued to cry the annoying teardrops running down her cheeks. The teenager buried herself in her arms, though her shirt had pressed itself against Omega's cold metal._

 _Hope felt a warm, consoling hand resting on her right shoulder. Thinking it was the commander, She didn't think to look up until she heard a deep voice beside her._

 _"_ _Hope, are you okay?" Reluctantly, she lifted her head to observe the voice above her, and the corner of her mouth curled a bit. In her vision, she saw large chocolate brown eyes gazing down at her, and unkempt shaggy brown hair glimmering in the light above him._

 _She didn't know what to say. It's not like she was shy around him, that's wasn't it. She just didn't know if she felt like talking about it, or wanted to move past the issue. But then again, she wanted to feel his arms wrapped around her, and to rest her head on his chest. So, she just shook her head._

 _"_ _Do you want to talk about it?" He asked._

 _She nodded, and took his free hand. He guided her through the metallic grey hallways, where soldiers were passing by, not giving the two teenagers a second or third glance, too consumed in their positions or own lives. They reached the entrance to the open city, and passed the streets full with people, and different soldiers picking up the remains of the battle._

 _Thomas led her to a lone hill reflecting the sun's rays onto the grassy area. It wasn't much, but enough to get away from everything._

 _"_ _So, what happened?" Thomas asked the girl._

 _"_ _Snively visited me-."_

 _"_ _That's always good," Thomas remarks sarcastically._

 _"_ _Well, he told me he had left Eggman and was going to find his girlfriend and start a family with her-"_

 _"_ _What?! Snively found a girlfriend?! How the he-"_

 _"_ _Stop interrupting me, Thomas!" Hope nearly yelled at him. Darn, she just wanted to tell the story already! That boy says the most inappropriate things at times!_

 _"_ _Anyway, he told me, he wanted me to come along with him, and I couldn't help but think of everyone that's been so kind to me, but then he told me he wanted to overthrow Eggman, and rule the empire himself with his girlfriend and I at his side... and I realized that he hasn't changed. God, Thomas, he's still the evil man I've known him to be. And-and he almost had me thinking..." She couldn't carry on, because if she did, it would be of a hideous crying whale sound._

 _Thomas pulled her into a hug, "I...It's going to be alright. I remember the day my family got roboticized, and I thought I was hopeless. I mean...basically what I'm trying to say is that I understand what your feeling."_

 _Understanding what the boy was trying to do, she still felt a string of anger in her, and it felt the need to push out. "But you've never been mislead or betrayed by your family so you can't understand what I'm feeling!" Tears were streaming from her face, and it was so red Thomas thought it was glowing._

 _His face was full of fear, sadness, and humiliation. "No...No I haven't. But when your brother betrayed you, I felt for you, Hope, I really did. You're the only person I have left, and right now, I think you're thinking the same thing about me."_

 _He left his lover in tears, and she desperately tried to wipe them away with her wet fingers. But in his eyes she saw the day they met, and her Granny Agnus getting roboticized. He was there... He was watching from the streets with Eggman's robots surrounding him. He was as lost as she was, and they both knew that. As orphans, they ran away from the corrupted city together, but didn't truly meet until they reached Knothole._

 _Since then, they've been wrapped around each other. They were the only ones who understood each other. To each other, they were a part of the old life they use to have. But so many things have changed since than... Not only do they remind each other of what use to be, but are two completely different people with a bit of the same personality._

 _Sure, Thomas wasn't a mechanic, or anything of the sort, but he was her comfort. He was there for her when Shadow and Rouge weren't there. He understood most of her feelings, especially those of nostalgia. But most of all, he listened to her every word, and was kind, always so kind. Not once had she seen him so angry, until she had informed him that Snively had betrayed her._

 _They were broken and bruised together. They listened to each other's stories, and gave the other advice in what they should do during certain situations. It took a while for Thomas to get all his feelings out, but once Hope consoled him enough, he finally released his personality to her._

 _Hope felt Thomas change to a position where she could rest her head on his chest, and they laid there for minutes like that._

 _"_ _I...I'm sorry I yelled at you like that," Hope said._

 _Thomas shrugged, "It's okay. It's not good to bottle up your feelings... and I was the only one who was around for you to yell at."_

 _Hope lets a lopsided smile go, "Yeah."_

 _"_ _I'm not surprised he'd done it though. But I wish I were there...I would've kicked his ass for hurting you again, Hope! Hell, I would've just killed him for being here!"_

 _"_ _I know, Thomas, I know."_

 _Hope sighed, and continued to look up in the sky. "Look... There's something you need to know... Something he told me today..."_

 _Thomas's eyes widened in fear and curiosity. "What?"_

 _"_ _Snively... He... He's not my step-brother."_

 _Thomas furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean? What are you trying to say?"_

 _Hope looked him straight in the eyes, which were full of curiosity, fear and wonder. "He's my half-brother."_


End file.
